


Hetalia x Reader: A New Home

by Laylacat11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Austria, China, Countries, England(hetalia) - Freeform, F/M, France(hetalia) - Freeform, Germany, Hetalia, Italy, Japan, Laylacat11, OC, Original Character(s), Prussia - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romano, Rome(Hetalia), Russia, characters, ignore freeform it wont go away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylacat11/pseuds/Laylacat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a small country in a big world and when war strikes you must ask the worlds super-powers for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia x Reader: A New Home

(c/n) is a small country floating in between Europe and America. For many years it has been the object of war and tyranny. It suffered greatly in the effects of wealth and produce. No one ever really acknowledged its existence. Even Canada was more recognized than (c/n). The countries representative, _____, had never visited the United Nations office with the bigger countries before but today they would. _____ was going to ask for help from the nations so that their country may once again flourish with life as it once had long ago. 

As _____ walked down the long and plain hallways of the United Nations office she began to feel very nervous. ‘What if these countries won’t agree to help me? My country is an abomination and doesn't deserve to even be mentioned here. What if no one even notices me? What to do, what to do.’ _____ thought to herself. _____ rounded a corner and stopped before a large oak door. Shouting could be heard from the insides. Putting their ear to the door _____ could hear the insults being thrown back and forth.

“Don’t touch me you overgrown frog.”

“Who are you calling a frog. I am more perfect than you could ever ‘ope to be!”

“We can all just be friends, da?”

“Everyone shut up and lizen.”

“I’m the Hero and here’s the plan. Today we are going to-”

The man in the front of the room paused as well as everyone else when they heard the laughter coming from outside the door. “I will-a go and-a get it.” spoke up an italian man. The man bounced from his seat and hopped towards the door. He took the circular handle and opened the door to reveal a small girl with (h/l)(h/c) and (s/c) skin. She looked very fragile. Dark circles filled in the bottom of her eye sockets.

She was visibly shaking from all the attention, her palms began to sweat as she twisted her hands together nervously. “H-hello, my name is _____ and I represent the country of (c/n).”

“(c/n), I’ve never ‘eard of zat.” Said the Frenchman. He was very curious as to where this country was exactly.

America pulled out his trusty map of the United States of America, “Are you sure (c/n) is an actual country cause I’m not seeing it.”

“You bumbling twat! You’ve got the wrong map in your hand.” Said England.

____ began to shake nervously in front of the intimidating super-powers (and Canada). There was too much noise in the room for her to handle. The italian leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Dont-a worry Bella, come and sit-a down over her by mia friend Germany. I know he looks really scary but he’s actually ninety-five percent nicer than he looks.”

Italy led _____ to a slim blue chair near the middle of the table, on her left sat Germany, on her right was Italy and in front of her sat a nice looking man with a pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Hallo little sunflower, my name is Ivan but most people call me Russia. You can call me whatever you want, da?” The russian said. He held out his hand for ____ to shake and she did, the man seemed rather nice to her. A smile graced both their faces.

“Honhonhon, looks like Russia has found a new country to invade.” Said the frenchman as he stepped behind _____. He too held out his hand to her, Bonjour _____ and bienvenue to the United Nations office, my country name is France but you can call me Francis and that idiot over ‘ere is England. You should avoid him as he’s nothing but a pervert.”

“Who are you calling a pervert, you frog?”

“How dare you call me a frog!”

The duo began to argue all over again just as they had before ____ had entered the room. Sighing she rested her head into her hands, this was going to be a very long day. “Don’t worry about it _____, I’ll protect your country, da!” Ivan said to her his violet eyes shining in the light in an odd way.

“Hey, dudes and dudettes let’s get to work on this problem that the mysterious (c/n) has. I swear that I can’t find that country anywhere on this map. Anyways let’s hear ____’s story.” America stepped aside to go and sit down in his seat as ____ stood up. 

“A-as most of you guys know I am _____ from the country, (c/n), and my reason for being here today is because my country is constantly at war with itself and small neighboring countries. My once beautiful lands have been reduced to rubble along with all of our profits. My country is poor and soon I am afraid that it will die. You guys are my only hope for survival.” _____ choked out in between sobbing gasps for air.

“Don't-a worry Bella we’ll get you-a the help you-a need! Right Germany?” Italy asked the man across from him. 

“Yes I suppose ve vill.” Germany sighed outwards head in hands. To him this was just another weak country he had to deal with. Hopefully this one won’t be as weak as Italy is. 

And so it was decreed that _____ would for the moment being, live with Axis as they made their wage against the allies. Though she can still visit the other countries homes. “Come on ____ let’s-a go get something to-a eat!” Said the Italian. As they made their way out America spoke up.

“Okay, starting now here’s the gameplan.” America started while drawing out the separate countries on the chalkboard and titled it, ‘The America Saves the Day Plan’. “Russia will go into _____’s country and take over as a temporary military, then England will send his troops over and launch an attack on all other enemies while china sits back and watches with Germany. And then after all the gory things have happened I, America will swoop in and take all the credit! Sound Good? Let’s go!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a new chapter!


End file.
